Two types of computer controlled manipulators or robots are currently in use. One type of robot utilizes a plurality of digital motors to accomplish a plurality of motions. Another type of computer controlled robot utilizes pneumatically controlled motion transmitting devices.
A robot which utilizes digital motors is limited to current digital motor technology. At present, limits are placed both on the speed and mass which can be handled by such motors. An industrial robot which uses digital motors is produced by ASEA Electronics Division of Sweden and is illustrated in ASEA Pamphlet YB11-101E.
When pneumatic actuating or driving devices are used in computer controlled robots, synchronization of acceleration and deceleration becomes difficult and is a limiting factor. Examples of pneumatically driven robots are illustrated in the following manufacturers' catalogs: Unimotion Inc. Bulletin 600Kl-976; Auto-Place Bulletin AP1176-5; Rapid-Line Form #RL-2/4-74; and Wickes Bulletin No. WG-71. In both the pneumatic and electric motor types of robots, high cost computer design is required to program the sequence of motions through which the robot must operate.